Rising Above
by tattered
Summary: Sora and Mimi are the best of friends, each brought in from a different world. So when they decide to go do a little soul searching by themselves it’s a new adventure. MIRA


**-**

**-**

**-**

**Rising Above**

_Prologue_

By: Tattered

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Summary:** Sora and Mimi are the best of friends, each brought in from a different world. So when they decide to go do a little soul searching by themselves it's a new adventure. MIRA

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(Start)**

**-**

**-**

"Hey Meems you busy for the next while?"

"Why?" asked the pink headed girl curiously as she eyed her best friend in the eye cautiously

"Oh nothing" said Sora innocently as she looked back down at her magazine and Mimi rolled her eyes

"I'm not sneaking down to Chino with you" said Mimi flatly and Sora looked up cutely

"How can you be so sure I want something, from you much less" said Sora matter-o-fact tone and Mimi gave her a disbelieving look

They had been friends every since Grade two and Mimi had just gotten lost in the school, as she wandered into the jr. high area of the building. It was Sora who had been watching all threw class as Mimi was the new girl and had followed her when she left for a bathroom break. Anyways Sora found Mimi and brought her back, well it was more likely they cut the rest of class and spent it in the bathroom talking.

It was that afternoon that made them best friends and they still were nine years later, only now they did more elite things. Such as go to the movies in another city, hang at the mall for six hours spending whatever they could get there hands on, go to wild parties and return three o'clock in the morning. Basically they drove their parents mad, annoyed the relatives and teachers. They were the Queens of there time and they shared it together...best friends.

"Well let's see, were right now sitting in the middle of a spa- one of the many places you hate and you're only here cause I asked you and you're thinking if you make me feel guilty enough you can get something out of me. Am I right? Or am I right?" asked Mimi and Sora made a face

"I knew it I'm right" stated Mimi loudly as she picked up the latest addition of seventeen magazine

"Okay so you're right-"

"Like always" interjected Mimi

"Yeah whatever, so will you?" asked Sora and you could detect the desperate plea in her voice

"Will I what?" asked Mimi as she looked at Sora, looking for something. Ah, there it was. That look in her eyes, the one Sora didn't know about but when she really wanted or needed something there would be a look and you would know if it was important to do whatever or not.

"Go to Chino with me? You said it yourself," said Sora as she sat up from the couch she was laying on

"Yes I did and I believe I said no" said Mimi as she checked her watch, for the umpteenth time "Where the hell is Kari, were going to miss our appointment"

"Maybe she saw something down in Chino" chided Sora as she went back to reading her magazine

"Will you shut up about Chino! That place is filthy, not to mention it is like the biggest crime rating place of the year" yelled Mimi as Sora shrugged

"You're really tense you know that, maybe some good old partying down at-"

"Don't say it" warned Mimi as she looked at Sora fiercely, as the auburn headed girl got a twinkle in her eyes as a coy smile spread across her lips

"Why not?" asked Sora as she perused her lips

Mimi sighed licking her lips, "What will it cost me to get you to shut up about Chino?"

"Take me there?" asked Sora kindly as she kicked her feet up onto the arm of the couch and lay back. She knew I hated it, I hated almost all the little things about her. From her boyish haircut, to her stupid baseball cap she always chooses to wear backwards. If it weren't for her, Mimi Tachikawa she's be sure Sora would be a guy.

But now she wore girl clothes, well if you can call ripped jeans and a tank top fancy- but it was worth it and she knew Sora acted and dressed like this was to be different from others. Even if it included annoying the hell out of her best friend

"Tell me Sora, why do you want to go to Chino so badly? Huh, how bout if you tell me I'll go with you" said Mimi

"Well you know I'm grounded, mum took the car away if you don't remember" said Sora as she looked Mimi up and down.

The pink-headed girl who had star shaped berets in her hair had on a simple white mini skirt, three-inch high heel boots that reached the knees, and a sparkling baby blue halter on

Sora laughed, Mimi was always dressed for the best no matter the occasion

"So you think, you can ruin my car also?" asked Mimi.

In truth she really had no problem going down to Chino with Sora, it was she wanted to keep Sora away from a certain guy down there. Who thought of woman no better than punching bags. And just like Sora to go and fall in love with a guy like that. That guy was trouble and as long as Sora had any relation with him, she would be too.

"Fine, I'll ask someone else to go" said Sora stubbornly as she buried her face back in the magazine and Mimi knew that she wouldn't get any word out of her

"He's bad news Sor, I just hope you can see that" whispered Mimi as she got up and went over to greet Kari who had just arrived in the doorway of the spa.

Slowly, looking up from her magazine Sora's eyes followed her friends every move, up until she greeted the younger brunet.

Then her eyes dropped.

She hated it when Mimi was right, which was always. And she didn't even know why she liked Aoshi, he was crude and beat woman for fun.

But then again, he seemed to be nice to her. And hey, maybe she was fooling her self but Aoshi to her was the nicest a man could be, cause in her eyes men were nothing. Pathetic, liars and worthless.

But Aoshi was different, and this time Mimi was wrong and she'd prove it

**-**

"Hey Sora- Mimi told me you're looking for company to go to Chino" said Kari as she and Mimi came back to the waiting area

"Uh yeah, you wanna go?" asked Sora, he ruby eyes scanned over Mimi with a smile

"Me I can't but I'm sure Yolei will go with you" said Kari and Sora smiled

"Thanks Kar, I'll call right away," said Sora as she pulled out her cell (the latest version from tellus :P)

"Hey Sora, meet us in the foyer" called Mimi as she grabbed Kari's hand and led her away, leaving Sora alone to do what she needed to do

**-**

**-**

000

**-**

**-**

It had been two days since Sora, Yolei and their friend Anna left on the small road trip to Chino in Yolei's BMW. And for Mimi it had been LONELY

All she had for company back here was Kari, her boyfriend Davis and his sister Jun- it was none fun and she blamed herself for not making more friends in her past and instead she revolved her world around Sora.

A pretty dumb move on her behalf

"Mimi darling, someone's on the phone for you" yelled her mother and she saw the button of line three flashing, frowning she tempted to pick it up.

Just flashing, waiting for her

Sighing, she held the phone firmly in her left hand, ready to give Sora a piece of her mind as she knew only Sora used line three. Pressing the line off hold, she waited for the blow to come...

"Mimi" came a soft whisper

"Anna is that you? God are you crying! Anna what happened is Sora all right? Anna please tell me"

"Mimi, Sora's she's in the hospital" chocked out Anna as a sob leaked from her, knowing Yolei would now kill her as she promised not to cry

**-**

For a minute, nothing made sense how could Sora be in the hospital if she went to Chino? All she could think about the day Sora left, oh how she should have gone with them,

Maybe she could have prevented it?

Whatever it was, I bet it had something to do with Aoshi- she'd kill him

"Mimi, you still there?" asked Anna, she could tell that Anna was trying to be strong when all she wanted to do was cry

"Yeah" whispered Mimi softly now it was her turn to be quiet

"I think you should be here, you and everyone" said Anna and Mimi nodded

"I'll be right there- and Anna?"

"Yeah Meems?"

"It's okay to cry sometimes," said Mimi as she hung up. She knew Anna would listen to her advice and she also knew she would take of Sora for her until she got there.

Grabbing her suitcase she ripped open the closet doors, throwing whatever she could grab hold of into her bag. Before she closed it and headed down the stairs

"Mimi dear, where are you going? "Asked her mother who was baking in the kitchen. Her father, well step father was reading the paper at the table so they both could see her and her keys were on the kitchen wall, where the door to the garage also was

"I need to go to Chino for a while mom, I'll explain later and don't worry I won't get into trouble. Sora needs me" said Mimi as she grabbed her keys off the wall

"Sora Takenouchi is more trouble than enough! I won't let you see her" yelled Yao- her step father

"I need to, I'm not asking your guys permission! I'm telling you and I'll find a way to get to her no matter how many times you try to stop me" said Mimi as she had small tears foaming in her eyes

"How dare you define us- we have cared for you and loved you and this is how you repay us? Why this Takenouchi girl is a bad influence on you Mimi" yelled Yao and she stood silently

She didn't want it to be like this, but with all the things she and Sora got into in the past it was hard on her parents, it would be hard on anyone

"Yao, stop yelling I'm sure Mimi has a good reason to go and Sora is not all that bad. Just mislead "said her mom, Chizuko as she now turned to her daughter "I trust you honey, and I trust you to do the right decision and I can see why you father doesn't always see the good in your actions but just let you know we love you. And I hope Sora knows that we love her too and she's welcome here when ever" said Chizuko and Mimi hugged her mom tightly

"Thank you so much, both of you. And I'm sorry I can't explain but she needs me" said Mimi and both parents nodded

"Go then, and be careful" said Yao as he kissed Mimi's forehead and Mimi could tell he was sorry

"I'll call you at my first stop" said Mimi as she yanked open the door and headed through.

**-**

"Do you think it's right as parents we let her do all this stuff. I mean running off to distant places, waking up in jail cells. It can't be right" said Yao as he sank back into his seat at the table and Chizuko sat on his lap

"It wouldn't matter if we locked her away, she would still find away to escape and do all the crazy stuff she does" said Chizuko

"And why do you suppose that is?" asked Yao as he rested his forehead against his wife's

"Cause she's in love and you know it" said Chizuko sighing and Yao did also

"I hate it when you're right"

"What else is new?" teased Chizuko as leaned forward into a kiss

**-**

(End)

**-**

Well there you have it, Chapter one (Crowd: cheers!) And yes I support Mira and any Yuri or Yaio act so if your one of those simple minded people- **YOU DON'T BELONG HERE**

To put it bluntly actually, so if your already thinking of a "good" burn to put in your flame to me- DON'T 

I have a really bad temper so flames aren't no good if you want more, and as for my other story it's on a hold right now and I don't have a good enough excuse to tell for those who liked it so sorry

Anywho please review, would be greatly appreciated and I'm sure God would look kindly upon you, for a while --0

**:DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Digimon, some fancy rich company does, not moi sadly

Izzy & Launch 

Izzy and Launch



IZZY is the producer of the works

LAUNCH is much of my muse, but helps a lot

Though this might sound crazy,

We work as a team

Cause Together we are stronger

Than we would be alone

IZZY likes darkness, coffee and music

LAUNCH like brightness, sodas and dance

And we might be different

To much to be alike

But it's out friendship that counts

That and we both hate CLOWNS


End file.
